Manufacturers have recently observed an increased demand by businesses and consumers for multi-functional mobile communications devices. In response, manufacturers have added to mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, a wealth of applications and services. For example, many mobile telephones include such features as graphical displays to support web access, contact lists, and e-mail services, as well as other non-voice features.
Recently, some manufacturers have responded by combining the features of personal digital assistants (PDAs) with the features of mobile telephone devices. However, while the features of PDAs and mobile telephone devices have been physically combined into a single mobile device, many of the application programs continue to operate independently from each other. Moreover, much of the data associated with one application remains inaccessible by another application, often resulting in increased frustration and workload for the consumer.